


A medio Superar

by Victhoriv



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victhoriv/pseuds/Victhoriv
Summary: Después de transcurrir un año de vivir juntos, la joven pareja nos contara de su día a día, y como va a tener que afrontar antiguas heridas que no lograron sanar a su debido tiempo.AUSecuela de "Una navidad feliz para Rey"
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Estaba nevando.

Coruscant se envolvía de esa hermosa capa blanca que cubría las calles de nieve fresca. Era mágico, me encantaba eso de la ciudad. Sé que en su tiempo me gustó mucho el clima soleado, porque me crié en un pueblo caluroso, pero cuando me mudé acá, no me fue difícil acostumbrarme al clima y me terminé enamorando de sus bellos inviernos y cálidos veranos. Sin embargo, mi vista de las hermosas calles se vio interrumpida por el repentino quebrajar del asfalto bajo mis pies haciendo que me hundiera en un oscuro abismo.

-Rey, despierta-

-¿Ah?- dije con voz ronca, aún estaba media dormida.

-Rey, tu alarma lleva veinte minutos sonando. – me susurro dulce el piloto cerca de mi oído, acariciando mi mejilla. Aún no entendía cómo es que estuve tantos años sin momentos así.

-¡¿Veinte minutos?!- me escandalicé, cortándole toda la inspiración al pobre piloto cuando me levanté tan rápido para dar inicio de mi ritual de limpieza matutina - ¿Por qué no me despertaste cuando pasaron los cinco? -

-Quería saber cuánto esta vez tardarías en darte cuenta de que tu celular te pedía a gritos a que te despertaras - dijo entre risas- Aún me sorprendo cuán pesado es tu sueño. -

-Sabes que es por las fechas. – le respondí desconforme, mientras tanto se calentaba el agua, y me quitaba el pijama sin vergüenza por no cerrar la puerta.

-Cierto... aunque tu mejor marca fue hace unos meses, así que no se lo atribuyo tanto a diciembre. - me comentó animado, aprovechando de apoyarse en el umbral de la puerta que dejé accesible del baño, bebiendo de su inconfundible café.

\- ¿Y qué haces tú con tu uniforme puesto? Pensé que solo trabajarías en la tarde-noche. – trataba de mantener la conversación con el pelinegro, porque se me estaba haciendo difícil refregar mi cuerpo a una alucinante velocidad requerida.

-Me llamaron para un reemplazo. Será sólo un viaje y estaré en casa a medio día, luego volveré al aeropuerto hacer mis vuelos programados. -

-A veces pienso que abusan de ti. – comenté un poco molesta, increíblemente ya saliendo de la ducha.

Ben era el que menos horas de vuelo tenía en su trabajo, porque el pelinegro lo quiso así, pero eso les dio a entender erróneamente a sus superiores que él poseía más tiempo “libre” en comparación a los demás pilotos. Además, como no era casado ni tenía hijos, aquello era una razón más que suficiente para ellos tener la chance de estar siempre molestarlo a él cuando necesitaban cubrir a un faltante, como si no tuviera una vida que disfrutar.

-Igual lo pienso, pero es dinero extra. – el moreno se acercó a mí para darme un beso en la frente al instante que mi cabeza cruzó el agujero de mi sweater. - Vamos, desayunemos, no te preocupes por el tiempo, que yo te pasaré a dejar. -

Después de aquel año nuevo, no pasaron muchas semanas para tomar la arriesgada decisión de comenzar a vivir juntos con el muchacho. Y sinceramente, después de eso no cambió para nada nuestra relación. La convivencia siguió exactamente igual al empezar cuando se mudó Ben a mi departamento, ya que prácticamente los siete días de la semana, seis se los pasaba conmigo. Incluso, tenía toda su ropa acá, y hasta empezó a pagar la mitad de las cuentas cuando notamos que subieron un poco por su estancia.

-¿Qué hay para desayunar? -

-Huevos, tostadas y café. – me respondió mientras nos dirigíamos a la mesa.

-Genial. Café, justo lo que necesito. - bebí un poco de mi taza después de sentarme. - ¿A dónde tienes volar Ben? -

-Corellia-

-Cerca. -

-Si. Volveré a medio día, o quizás antes y aprovecharé de dejar la cena lista para que cuando vuelvas sólo llegues a comer. -

-Gracias, aunque no es necesario. Puedo llegar y prepararme algo. -

-Lo sé, pero de todas maneras tengo que preparar algo para el almuerzo, y ahí aprovecharé de dejar un plato extra para ti. –

El joven Ben Solo, desde el primer segundo que empezamos a salir, se mostró atento conmigo. Generalmente atinaba con lo que me gustaba y lo que no, porque el muchacho era demasiado perceptivo con todo. Además, cuando se dio comienzo a nuestra convivencia bajo el mismo techo, demostró que podía ser aún más afectuoso cuando se lo proponía. Es más, a veces me asustaba, sinceramente en un momento pensé que podría ser vidente o algo por él estilo, pues en su mayoría me leía la mente cuando se trataba de las cosas que me agradaban.

Aunque él me comentaba que era por el simple hecho que nos gustaban casi las mismas cosas, entonces era fácil inferir lo que me podía hacer feliz en su momento, pues de cierta forma a él le pondría contento que lo sorprendieran con aquellas cosas que me demostraba. Y fue muy obvio la verdad, también cuando el cariño se fue asomando mucho más entre nosotros, inicié hacer lo mismo con él, y lo recibió encantado de la misma manera.

-¿Estás lista? - me preguntó el bello moreno, con chaqueta puesta, y las llaves en su mano para salir.

-Lista. – respondí, dejando lista la comida de BB, mientras de camino agarraba mis llaves.

-Vamos. -

El viaje no fue muy extenso, vivía a siete cuadras del local, por lo que en casi cinco minutos ya estaba a las afueras milagrosamente puntual a dar comienzo a una nueva jornada laboral.

-Esperemos que no te toque una tan agitada mañana. – me comentó en el transcurso que me quitaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-Espero… Aunque es principio de diciembre, todavía no es tiempo para que comience el caos. - dije despreocupada. - Gracias Ben por traerme, despertarme y darme desayuno. - le agradecía con una sonrisa de por medio al bello moreno. -

-De nada. Por mí, siempre te pasaría a dejar. - se acercó a mi rostro, para regalarme un beso de despedida. –. Que tengas un buen día. -

-Tú también volando… –traté de que no sonaran tristes mis palabras.

No voy a mentir, pero inconscientemente me ponía nerviosa el trabajo de Ben. Sé que sonaba estúpido, si ya llevábamos tanto tiempo como pareja, y el piloto todos los días tenía que volar por los bellos cielos del país, pero era inevitable. Al parecer, algunas heridas jamás cicatrizarían del todo.

Traté de que pasara desapercibido, porque era injusto para el moreno se preocupara por eso. Además, porque era su fuente de ingresos, su profesión. Sin embargo, como he dicho en varias ocasiones, el pelinegro era muy perceptivo con todo, y lo notó al instante. No me mencionó nada en su tiempo, ni aún no me lo ha dicho directamente, pero él mismo tomó la decisión de avisarme por mensaje cada vez que pisaba territorio de otras ciudades para que estuviera más tranquila. Y sí que se lo agradecía profundamente.

\- Cuídate… por favor. – terminé mi frase con un susurro.

-Siempre. – levantó la comisura de su labio para que con su sonrisa me mostrara consuelo- Te escribo cuando llegue a Corellia. ¿Bueno? -

-Bueno. Aunque… - me interrumpió uniendo de nuevo nuestros labios fugazmente.

-No me cuesta nada. – me sonrió dulce después.

-Está bien. - contesté resignada. - ¡Nos vemos! –

Me bajé de la camioneta, y por una última vez nos despedimos con un gesto con la mano a través de la ventanilla del asiento del copiloto.

-Buenos días. - saludé mientras entraba al local.

-¿Qué tal Rey? - me contestó alegre la pelinegra. Se le veía radiante hoy. -Llegas temprano. -

-Sí. Ben me pasó a dejar. - respondí natural. - Sólo por eso. Y tú, ¿qué tal estás? – pregunté con gran interés.

-Que no te escuche Maz. - bromeó. - Estoy bien. -

Mi querida Rose. Hacía ya algunas semanas la pobre había terminado su relación con Fin. Jamás la vi tan triste como aquel día en todo el tiempo que he llevado trabajando acá. Desde que la conozco siempre ha sido una mujer alegre, que nunca veía lo negativo a la vida porque todo lo transforma en positivismo cuando su camino iba en picada. Por ello, realmente me fue impactante verla ese día llegar con una cara de mil muertes, relatándonos su horrible noche de insomnio producto de su interminable llanto.

Cuando le preguntamos porqué con la jefa, no se pudo aguantar mi compañera, y su derrame de lágrimas que le había quedado la noche anterior con desconsuelo se manifestaron al segundo, mientras nos contaba que el chico le había terminado por la simple razón de ya no ser lo mismo, más que tendría que mudarse a otro país por temas laborales.

Todavía le duele, se le nota demasiado en algunas jornadas. Aunque hay días que se le ve como si nunca hubiera pasado algo, y existen otros como si estuviera sucediendo esa misma tarde que el muchacho decidió terminar su relación. Es por eso le pregunto cada vez que llego en la mañana cómo está. De verdad a esa mujer no merece sufrir.

-¿Dónde está la jefa? -

-Con Don Chewie. Llegó mercadería hoy. - me respondió.

-Claro. - caminé hacia la bodega. - Me iré alistar, y empezamos a atender. -

Después de arreglarme y anotar mi hora de llegada, pasado unos minutos regresó la señora Maz solicitando que alguna de las dos la ayudara a organizar, junto con revisar el inventario de la mercaría que nos había traído Don Chewie, pues no había mucha gente por el tema de la navidad, y por el momento no era muy necesario que estuviéramos las dos atendiendo. Rose al final fue con la jefa.

Mientras estuve sola ocupada con los clientes, en el transcurso de la mañana, me llegó ese mensaje calmador de mi ansiedad del joven Solo, dándome el aviso el que ya estaba en los suelos de Corellia, y que prontamente iniciaría su vuelo de retorno.

Cuando la pelinegra junto con la jefa terminaron, y dejaron todo listo, la señora Maz se retiró, deseándonos un buen día pues, por el momento, como aún no empezaba todo el ajetreo por la navidad, no era necesario que ella estuviera ayudándonos. Así que, como el resto del año, compartiría este nuevo día de trabajo con mi fiel compañera.

Y al momento que se vio muy próxima el horario de almuerzo, y no había indicios que pronto vendría alguien a comprar, con Rose decidimos cerrar para comer.

-¿Trajiste comida? - me preguntó mi compañera.

-Si…- pero una fugaz imagen vino a mi mente, recordándome que el almuerzo había quedado en el departamento.- ¡No! Demonios, lo olvidé en casa. – Increíblemente, aún con el tiempo de sobra, de igual manera se me quedó en la nevera la comida que había sobrado ayer de la cena.

-No todo podía ser perfecto. – me comentó con una risilla la pelinegra.

-Parece. - resoplé ¿cómo tan olvidadiza? – Iré rápido a comprar algo. - me dirigí a la bodega en busca de mi chaqueta, junto con mis cosas. - Vuelvo enseguida Rose, no tardo. -

Ya lista, salí por la puerta del local, y comencé a caminar en dirección a mi lugar favorito de tacos. Pero ya avanzado unos pasos, un conocido tono de voz que hace casi un año estaba acompañándome en mi día a día, hizo que me detuviera cuando me llamó por mi nombre.

-¡Rey!-

Era la voz de Ben gritándome a mis espaldas. Estaba en Coruscant, en tierra firme, sano y salvo.

-¡Ben! - me di media vuelta para verlo, aproximándome alegre a él, hasta estar tan cerca para entregarle un ligero beso de saludo. - ¿Qué haces aquí? -

-Llegué al departamento y vi que dejaste tu almuerzo olvidado en la nevera. - me regañó de broma. En todo este tiempo ya viviendo juntos, sabía de sobra que era sólo circunstancial el que me comportara así de descuidada en diciembre. – Así que vine a traerlo. –

-Tú siempre salvándome, Ben Solo. - mencioné agradecida. - Aunque no tenías por qué hacerlo…-

-¿Por qué no?, vivimos cerca de acá. No me tomaba casi nada de tiempo llegar a tu trabajo. - me respondió animado. - Además encontré que era una buena forma de avisar que ya estaba en Coruscant, ya que no te comenté que había llegado. - me volvió a besar. - Y siendo sincero, también quería verte. Quedé con gusto a poco en la mañana, y no te volvería ver hasta la madrugada. -

Cuando el moreno quería ser dulce, siempre me impresionaba con alguna forma de demostrarme su amor mediante gestos tan simple y bonitos como este.

-¿Comes conmigo y con Rose? Estamos en horario de almuerzo. -

-Claro, vamos. -

Estuvimos los tres compartiendo, aunque lamentablemente el pobre piloto sólo nos miró comer, pues nos comentó que había llegado hace poco y que lo primero que hizo cuando arribo en el departamento fue cambiarse para traerme el almuerzo, y que luego que terminara de acompañarnos volvería a casa y prepararía algo para él. Traté de compartir mi comida con piloto, pero el muy testarudo no me recibió ningún bocado, y eso que para mí era un gran acto de amor compartir mi comida.

-Gracias Ben. - le agradecí con un abrazo, ya afuera del local para despedirnos. - Siempre sabes cómo sorprenderme. -

-¿Sorprenderte? - unió sus labios con mi helada frente. - Es lo mínimo que te mereces. - me derretía este hombre.

-Te amo Ben. - lo acerqué a mí con más con más fuerza, con mi oído clavado en su pecho, alcanzando incluso a escuchar sus bellos latidos.

-También te amo Rey.-


	2. Capítulo DOs

-¿Trabajarás para año nuevo?- le pregunté al pelinegro que estaba recostado cómodamente en el sofá mientras se encontraba viendo la televisión con BB8 todavía en pijama, en tanto yo revisaba mis cuentas en la computadora en la mesa.

-Ni para navidad, ni año nuevo. – se volteó a mirarme para contestar. -¡Ah, por cierto! Lo había olvidado. Mi madre me preguntó si es que pasaremos la navidad con ellos. –

-¿Y qué le respondiste?-

-Que te preguntaría… Aunque, estaba pensando, como es nuestro primer año juntos, y vivimos hace varios meses ya juntos, podríamos pasar navidad los dos solos. – BB8 maulló para hacerse presente. Parece que no le gustó que el recién llegado olvidara de su existencia. -Perdón, los tres. – y por la equivocación, Ben acarició a mi bebé como modo de disculpa.

Después que comenzamos nuestra relación con el bello moreno, el muchacho al poco tiempo me invitó a que compartiera con su familia la celebración del cumpleaños de los gemelos.

No voy a mentir, pero lo dudé en un principio, y entré un poco en pánico en aquel entonces, pues después de estar tantos años sin tener un ambiente familiar me asustaba pensar en cómo me comportaría, o las preguntas personales que me pudiesen hacer. Y como era la primera vez que vería a sus padres, porque a sus hermanos ya los conocía, no quería dar una mala impresión por mis erráticas reacciones cuando me preguntaban sobre mi familia, o mi vida en sí, porque sin duda en algún momento me interrogarían.

Aunque, Ben fue demasiado comprensivo conmigo en ese sentido, porque trató de una forma muy sutil hacer la invitación y no presionarme en darle una respuesta de inmediato. Sin embargo, en ese tiempo lo medité bien y me convencí de que era la oportunidad idónea para comenzar a ser más honesta conmigo misma, y de paso, reconectarme de a poco con la vida familiar.

Y aunque no lo crean, salió mejor de lo esperado. La madre del piloto resultó ser todo un amor de persona, y su padre, un ser demasiado simpático. Ahora sabía de dónde habían salido todos esos encantos que me terminaron de enamorar el piloto.

Fue muy grato todo, sus padres no fueron para nada invasivos conmigo. Me preguntaron lo justo y necesario para conocerme un poco más, y de paso corroborar todo lo que había comentado de mí Ben si era cierto, porque cada vez que salía algún dote mío a la luz, su madre lo hacía destacar. De igual manera, lo pasé muy bien, fue entretenido vivir de nuevo las fiestas de cumpleaños, porque generalmente en esas celebraciones había por montañas de comida gratis, y una cosa que más amaba en la vida era comer. Recuerdo que ese día junto con el moreno comimos tanto que nos dolió toda la noche el estómago por tragar comida como si no hubiese mañana.

Después de eso, comencé a acompañar más seguido al piloto a visitar a sus padres y sus hermanos, por el día o el fin de semana. Y cuando ya me sentí casi parte de la familia, decidí contar con lujos y detalles mi historia. Transformándose ellos, en parte de mi rehabilitación.

-Me parece genial. – le respondí al bello moreno regalándole un sonreír que da imagen a los dientes. Sinceramente, prefería pasar a solas con él junto a BB8 noche buena, sentía que era más íntimo, más de _nuestra familia._ Sin desmerecer la invitación de su madre. - ¿Nuestra primera navidad como una familia de tres? – realicé esa pregunta con un tono más aseverativo que de duda, marcando la intensidad de mi sonrisa con cada paso que se aproximaba hacía a mí el joven Solo.

\- Nuestra primera navidad como una familia de tres. – repitió esbozando una también, uniendo sus labios con mi frente para entregarme un dulce beso tan propio de él. – Me dio frío, ¿Tú no tienes frío? –

-No mucho, pero tienes razón, hace frío. -

-Iré a buscar algo para abrigarme ¿Quieres que te traiga algo también? – me realiza la pregunta el muchacho ya en marcha hacia la dirección de nuestra habitación.

-No gracias, estoy bien. De todas formas, igual encenderé la calefacción. - me levanté de la cómoda silla, y me dirigí directo al aparato que controlaba la temperatura del departamento, dejando de lado todo lo que estaba revisando de mis cuentas. - ¡Ben! -

-¡Rey! – me responde a mi llamado desde la pieza.

-Estaba pensando, como comenzó nuestra relación el año nuevo, podríamos… unir los regalos de navidad y el de aniversario ¿no? – Titubeé al último por hacer aquella pregunta, pues podía sonar muy tacaño de mi parte, o despreocupada de cierto modo, el tener que ahorrar dinero o ideas. Pero, el moreno no me mostró negativa cuando volvió a la sala entre risas.

-Pensaba igual. Aunque, no sabía cómo preguntar. – me terminó por confesar.

-Bueno… igual no es necesario que nos regalemos cosas. –

-Por supuesto que no, pero un simple detalle no está demás ¿cierto? -

-Cierto. – afirmé, mientras tanto iba directo a encontrarme con su mano para llevármelo al sofá, y continuar nuestra charla cómodos en él. - ¿Vemos una película?

-¿Y pedimos comida?-

-Me leíste la mente- contesté complacida al joven Solo, ya instalados cómodamente en el sofá, acurrucándome en los brazos que había dejado accesible para mí el pelinegro. - ¿Qué te gustaría comer? – se nos unió BB8, el también quería compartir de este grato ambiente.

-¿Qué tal tus tacos favoritos?. –

-¡Si! –

Luego de elegir qué íbamos a ver, llamé enseguida a mi local favorito de tacos, y mientras realizaba la llamada, el bello moreno preparaba todo para ver la película que habíamos elegido para pasar nuestra noche, volviendo al instante de haber terminado de realizar su tarea a acomodarse de nuevo a mi lado.

-Listo. – finalicé la llamada, dejando mi celular encima de la mesa de centro. - En quince minutos me dijeron que estarían listos. –

-¿Y qué día nos entregaremos los regalos Rey? ¿El día de Navidad o año nuevo? – preguntó el pelinegro acariciándome gentil una de mis mejillas.

-Podría ser en navidad, cuando nos dimos nuestro primer beso. -le propuse al piloto levantando mi rostro para mirar sus lindos ojos para responder. - O podría ser para año nuevo, cuando decidimos empezar lo nuestro. – terminé de dar nuestras opciones.

\- Me agrada más para navidad, es más simbólico ese día. Tú sabes. –

-Que sea en navidad entonces. - le di un fugaz beso para confirmar nuestra decisión.

-¿Qué me vas a regalar? .- pregunta bromeando. El muchacho, desde que compartimos el mismo techo, ha mostrado una faceta de ser cauto, pero es solo una artimaña, porque en realidad es la persona más ansiosa de la tierra.

-¡Ben!, eso no se pregunta, le quitaría toda la gracia. – lo regañé entre risas. Aunque siendo sincera, hasta ahora, no he pensado en qué regalarle al joven Solo. Pero aún había tiempo para encontrar un regalo perfecto. - ¿Qué me vas a regalar tu? – pregunté inocentemente haciéndome la desentendida.

\- ¡Rey!, eso no se pregunta, le quitaría toda la gracia. – me trata de igualar mi tono de voz. – Tengo algo en mente, pero es sorpresa. – No pude evitar hacer puchero mostrando mi descontento con la respuesta.

-¿Pediremos comida o preparamos algo nosotros ese día? – me llegó la inquietud. -a mí me gustaría más que preparáramos algo juntos. – propuse.

Siempre me gustó el arte de cocinar, me esmeré mucho en aprender, y cuando empecé a vivir junto al piloto, y noté que compartíamos la misma pasión de deleitarnos de recrear platos exquisitos, quedé más que maravillada. Aprendí mucho más cuando complementamos nuestros conocimientos al momento de preparar el almuerzo o la cena. Y lo tengo que admitir, era muy buen cocinero, talentoso me aventuraría a decir de él, tenía mucha imaginación al preparar platos, y adornarlos. Realmente hacíamos una buena dupla.

-Preparemos algo juntos entonces. - me confirma el joven Solo con un beso en mi nuca. - ¿Para año nuevo también?-

-¿Tú qué prefieres?-

-Hmm, ese día podríamos comprar una cena preparada. -propone ahora el. - Si es que nos da mucha pereza cocinar después de hacer una gran cena en navidad. -

-Podría ser…Bueno, hay bastante tiempo para meditarlo, aún queda mucho para fin de año. -

-Tienes razón - asiente el bello piloto relajado. - ¿a qué hora iba a llegar la comida?. - me cambió el tema.

-Me dijeron quince minutos-

-Entonces, alcanza el tiempo. –

-¿Alcanza el tiempo para…? - no pude terminar la frase, unos labios demandantes interfirieron mi hablar.

Ben tenía una habilidad impresionante de tomarme en los momentos más inesperados para besarme con una intensión no precisamente para demostrarnos el cariño que nos teníamos.

BB8 fue el primero en huir de ahí, el pobre gato ya estaba algo cansado de ver a su dueña ser “atacada” por el nuevo intruso con el que estábamos compartiendo el departamento, en cada rincón de la casa. Porque si, la ventaja de vivir solo con tu pareja era eso, que si había ganas, cualquier lugar era idóneo para hacerlo, y quitárselas de encima.

Tuve que seguirle el ritmo a Ben, porque lo estaba notando algo impaciente cuando ya sentí su imponente porte encima de mí, tratando encontrar puntos clave para que estuviera al mismo grado de temperatura que él. Que era bastante lógico, íbamos contra el tiempo, en cualquier instante nos podían llamar para avisarnos que el repartidor ya estaba en la recepción.

Aunque francamente, no lo encontré muy necesario. Desde el instante que el pelinegro unió sus labios con los míos con otras intenciones, esa llama ferviente próxima en mi vientre se encendió al instante por aquel sentir. Llevábamos días sin vernos, y sin tener algo de acción, necesitábamos con urgencia demostrarnos este tipo de querer entre nosotros.

Pero, el sonar de un aparato que emitía ruido cuando conserjería quería comunicarnos algo, le cortó toda la inspiración al joven Solo que estaba a medio camino quitándome las bragas.

-Maldita sea- regaña entre dientes un molesto piloto, mientras yo me compadecía de nuestra mala suerte con una ligera risa de por medio.

-Yo voy. – mencioné tomando mi reciente ropa interior removida, para subirlas a su lugar. Ben no estaba en condiciones de recibir al repartidor, su mala cara lo espantaría por interrumpirnos.

Fui directo a contestar, y efectivamente era la comida que había llegado. Di la autorización para que subiera el repartidor, y recibir nuestra comida. Entremedio me puse de nuevo los pantalones de mi pijama, no iba a recibir al muchacho a medio vestir, delatando el que iba hacer con mi compañero de cuarto.

-Después continuamos Ben. – traté de subirle el ánimo al pelinegro, para que no cayera derrotado aún. -Además, ¿qué mejor después de hacerlo saborear una rica comida? – terminé aquella frase guiñándole el ojo, para que todavía no se apagara el ambiente entre ambos.

-Tienes razón. – le cambió completamente la cara al piloto.

Y terminó volviendo esa mirada llena de deseo que hace un momento atrás lo gobernaba cuando sonó el timbre.

Parece que hoy no iba a ser noche de películas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola bellxs. Aquí les dejo un nuevo cap. Espero les haya gustado, y agradecer también por leer y pasar por este humilde fic.  
> Como siempre, los dejo bienvenidos a que comenten que tal les a parecido, si a sido de su agrado, o si ven algún fallo por ahí.  
> Eso ps :3, nos estamos leyendo. ¡Muchos cariños a todxs!  
> Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola bellxs, que tal?, aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de la secuela de “Una navidad feliz para Rey”.
> 
> Espero le haya gustado, y que ojalá se queden conmigo para saber lo que se viene para esta hermosa parejita.
> 
> También, sería genial que me comentaran que les pareció, o me retroalimentaran si ven algún fallo por ahí.
> 
> Eso ps:3, nos estamos leyendo, y muchas gracias por pasar!
> 
> Agregar, que este fic se encuentra por el mismo nombre en Wattpad, y fanfiction, por si no les gusta esta plataforma.
> 
> Los personajes no me pertenecen.


End file.
